Our Heartbreak Went With Him
by InLoveWithNateBuzolic
Summary: What would happen if Silas was the Anchor and he killed himself in 4x23 when the veil was dropped...who would wee see return to the land of the living. I am a serious fan of Team Badass and ship Jalaric! Hope you enjoy!


"Jeremy?" Elena asked in disbelief, unable to comprehend how her little brother was standing in front of her.

"She did it!" Jeremy yelled "Bonnie dropped the veil!" he cheered, picking his big sister up and spinning her around.

"Oh my god! That's amazing…" she trailed off, her grin turning into a frown "when is she putting it back up?" she asked sadly.

"Well, Silas apparently forgot to mention that he is the Anchor to the Other Side, if he dies it goes with him…and he's already dead. He told Bonnie right before he stabbed himself in the heart." He murmured.

"S-so you're back? For-ever?" Elena asked, tears building in her eyes.

"Yes, 'Lena, for as long as physically possible!" he told her, trying to gauge her reaction.

Elena squealed, launching herself back into her brother's arms.

"Jer?" Came Damon's voice from behind them "Is that really you?" He asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I'm back for good!" he cheered, not expecting the sudden tight hug from Damon.

"I missed you little Gilbert!" Damon whispered.

"I missed you too Damon, but…" he trailed off as he pointed behind Damon.

"Ric?" Elena whispered as she slowly made her way towards the man who had become her father of sorts in the short time she'd known him.

"Hi, honey." He whispered, allowing her to touch his face before he scooped her up in a hug, twirling her around in utter glee.

"Ric." Damon chocked, tears slowly trailing down his face at the corporealness of his dead best friend.

"S'up buddy!" Ric greeted.

"Who else?" Damon whispered quietly.

"Sheila Bennett, Lexi, Mason Lockwood, 12 angry hybrids, 12 angry witches and…now before I tell you the last two you have to listen, one of them became my friend over there, he couldn't turn his humanity off as there is none over there, he understands why he died and does not want revenge he just-" he was cut off by Damon.

"You really are the _worst _vampire hunter ever aren't you? First you befriend me, then a whole load of _other _vampires and get turned _into _a vampire, but this might just be the dumbest thing ever!" Damon laughed, showing he wasn't being serious "are you sure we can trust him?" he asked, seriously.

"Yes, with your life…if you can believe that! Me, Jer and _someone else_ made friends with him over there" he shrugged.

"Ric…are you saying you're friends with Kol Mikaelson?" Elena asked, slowly.

"Yeah, he totally apologized to Jeremy for the whole arm thing, and Jer apologized for the whole murder thing. They're back to being best buddies" Ric laughed.

"Ok…now who's this other person? The only other people who died apparently made peace?" Elena asked, confused.

"Well…Esther was a liar! Kol, come on over man!" Ric said loudly.

Damon and Elena turned around in time to see Kol step out, holding someone's wrist in a vice grip, they couldn't see who it was yet.

Kol walked up towards them, not letting them see who he had with him "Elena, I just want to apologize for almost killing you. I shouldn't have done that, I haven't had my humanity on in a thousand years because I lost my magic when I turned. I hope you can accept my apology in time like the other three have!" he said sincerely.

"Okay. It might take a while, for both of us, but I'm willing to try if you are?" Elena offered, as Damon nodded towards Kol.

"That would be lovely, Elena, you really are the better doppelganger" he mused making everyone laugh "now, I must introduce you to my friend, you'll have to be wary with them around human's, they haven't been a vampire long. Sweetheart?" he questioned gently, tugging the person out from behind him, were they hid.

"Jenna?" Elena asked, shocked, dropping to her knees as she looked upon her aunt, who had died almost two years ago "am I dreaming?" she sobbed, making Jenna vamp to her and hug her tightly to her chest.

"I'm here Elena, it's not a dream. I couldn't come last time, Esther spelled me to be out of the perimeter, but I could come this time as there's no veil anymore. I missed you sweetie, so much!" Jenna cooed.

Elena sat and cried into Jenna's chest for around 30 minutes before she straightened up and looked around her "you're all here!" she laughed, in shock at the turn of events.

"Yeah, all here!" Ric exclaimed happily as he wrapped his arms around Jenna's waist and held her tightly to him.

"You guys got back together?" Damon asked, happy for his friend.

"Yeah, well on the Other Side, if you concentrate hard enough you can see the past that relates to you, so I saw all the times you guys wanted to tell me, and I understand your reasons for not doing it. And me and Ric had nothing but time to sort it out" she giggled.

"Well, I'm glad you're all back. How about a get together at the Boarding House?" Damon said softly, throwing his arm around Elena's shoulders and kissing her temple.

"Sound's great, Damon!" Jenna cheered, excitedly, still not used to vampire emotions.

"Come on little brother" Damon said to Jeremy with a tilt of the head "little witch is waiting for you at the Boarding House" he explained.

"Why didn't she come here?" he asked confused, as she said she would meet him when she left the caves.

"Well, she texted and said that you deserved a moment with Elena alone, since you just got back and all. And, she's gathering everyone else. Caroline's distraught, apparently Bill came back and she's _terrified _about it!" he explained, gently.

"Ooh, I saw what he did to my Care!" Jenna raged "Imma kick his ass!" she yelled, making everyone doubly over with laughter.

"Right behind you Jenna!" Damon cheered, Hi-fiving the woman.

"See! I knew there was a reason I liked you!"

"No! You think I'm hot…I could hear you that day you know?" he told her, making her shrug.

"Well, I was only telling the truth" she said, making everyone laugh louder.

"Okay, okay! Let's take this back to the Boarding House, no doubt we'll have some angry newly alive people banging down our doors tomorrow!" Ric said to everyone, making them groan.

"Well, let's get smashed tonight!" Damon shrugged "We'll deal with them tomorrow!"

Everyone laughed as they left the cemetery, not knowing what tomorrow will bring, but knowing that they will do it together…as a family.


End file.
